


Tiger

by Julivity



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julivity/pseuds/Julivity
Summary: AU - Freeza comes to Earth early, throwing the Z-Fighter's plans in shambles. He brings a witch who curses Bulma for her genius and men who put Vegeta in his place.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 17





	Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am that scientist from Jimmy Neutron who doesn't finish anything he starts, anyone is welcome to take this and run with it! It was inspired by amartbee's illustrations here: https://twitter.com/amartbee/status/1318990137079070721?s=19

The sound of humans in this region was rare enough to turn her head and move her paws, for this is what she so desperately sought. She found the very culpable Saiyan being beaten by aliens wearing Freeza's armor.

She roared which immediately sent the abusers running. The man with black flames for hair gasped for breath as he tried to right himself, but his hands were tied behind his back. He panted needlessly “I _had_ that.” She flicked her tail sharply. _Obviously._

The tigress Bulma sat at a distance and watched the man try to break his restraints. He eventually did and fell back to the ground, struggling for air.

The sky grew dark and Bulma despaired, feeling her fangs shrink and her strength recede. Still she sat, eyes never leaving the Saiyan. Finally he turned his head to her with a hard look, and she wanted to flatten her ears in expectation of his words. His face melted to confusion, though, upon seeing a humanoid such as himself but with tiger’s fur for skin. He chuckled and coughed then resumed breathing deeply to rid his lungs of the poison Freeza’s men used. Vegeta had little to fear from the Earth feline; he’s used any and every creature he found on this planet as a meal. A tiger that took the body of a human at nightfall, however, was new.

Eventually he nodded off. This was Bulma’s chance to take a closer look. She crawled to him on her knees and framed his body, having attempted to walk on two legs before and felt too unsteady for this situation. In this position she felt heat rising off him and smelt his blood. Since the night was cold, and this form held less warmth than her beastly, she curled against him and slept, dreaming of what she hoped tomorrow would bring.

-

“Grr.”

“Louder.”

“GRRR!” she growled, her tailed swishing unhappily. How many times was he going to make her do this? She never had a problem scaring enemies away, so why now? And especially now that they were traveling together? The Saiyan scoffed and let her drop to the ground.

“Earth beasts are child’s playthings compared to what I’ve seen.”

They continued walking, their destination only a blip on the horizon.

They established themselves the night before when Vegeta woke. Her fangs were abnormally long for a human but she could still speak, albeit sloppily. She promised to help Vegeta find the dragon balls if he coerced the witch into undoing her curse. Vegeta had agreed, though Bulma has yet to know why. (And lucky for her; a few more weeks and Bulma would have lost the ability to speak, becoming a tiger at night as well as day.)

The days were potent fuel to stoke Vegeta's ego, for she could only listen and not reply. His talks usually ridiculed the mudball - the Earth, that is - and Bulma strived to remember every insult and have rebuttles ready by nightfall, for it was the only thing that kept her sense of humanity and kept him interested in her. That and the promise of the dragon radar, though that was still days away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I've got but if you're into vegebul check out my bookmarks!! Amazing work out there


End file.
